PHEVs can have significant periods of engine-off operation during charge depletion modes of operation, creating a situation where the engine may be cold-started multiple times that potentially increases the creation and emission of particulate matter (PM).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system for collecting and regenerating PM to avoid an increase in PM emissions in HEVs and PHEVs.